PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Planning Unit The proposed RCRE plans to create the Gukoranya Research Center (GRC) for NCDI research in Rwanda. The Planning Unit of the GRC will develop a clear and transparent strategy for the development of NCDI research in Rwanda and the EAC. The Planning unit will make assessments of the current resources in research expertise, assist with priority setting for research activities in two core NCDI areas, cancer and injury, and develop core data facilities integrated with national electronic medical record systems. The Planning Unit, led by Dr. Castle, will develop and begin to implement plans for three research capacity enhancing cores: 1) Research Activities, 2) Research Enhancement Activities, and 3) Shared Research Core Facilities. The Planning Unit will coordinate education and training components that support the research agenda developed by the GRC.